ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Axolotls
The Axolotl cult started on June 11, 2019. Axolotls consist of any color, any age, and any gender. Axolotls are free to join, and hang out at the far bottom left of the map. There are events held in other places, however. How to make an Axolotl You're only allowed 5 Axolotls a time, anything above is a strike in the Axo Discord server. Instructions * Make sure to have Custom Outlines checked. * It is optional to use lighter outlines, however, I will be doing that in my example. * You will need the following items and patterns equipped. 1: Facial Hair is optional, this is for the blush(?). You'll also need the third face pattern. You don't have to specifically use the items I used, you can use any tail item (as long as it makes sense), and any short hairstyles. 2: Choose four or more main colours for your axolotl. For this, I chose a sherbet and blue colours. You might wonder, where did the eyes go? Well, you colour the eye outlines (and the eye colour/whites) with the first colour. You can, of course, use different colours, this is just an example. Colour the body, hair, green tail pattern, and green/yellow facial hair patterns with the first colour you chose. Colour everything else with the second colour. '3: '''Use any style you'd like on the outlines, I myself don't blend, however, it's easier to use an example. You might think you should be done by now, but no. You aren't. You don't want to be running around nude, do you? Well, maybe you do, but, I must provide an example of clothing. '4: '''Here is an example of usual axolotl clothing, you can use this outfit too, (except for the hat, that's limited to Guards+) if you need to. Axolotls usually don't have pants, but, you can still make them have those. Most female axolotls usually have skirts or a bow. Most male axolotls usually.. don't have anything, or they have pants. Extra There are some items you can, and cannot use for your Axolotl. And I will list those out here: Body Items The Body Items you can't use are marked out, anything that isn't marked is alright to use. __________________________________________________ Hats There are 4 ranks (as far as I know), which are Leader, SMI-Leader, Guards, and Citizens. Everything boxed Green is allowed for Leaders and SMI-Leaders. Everything boxed Purple is allowed for Guards. And finally, everything boxed Yellow is allowed for Citizens. Leaders, SMI-Leaders, and Guards are also allowed items under their rank. That's all of the Items I know so far, but if there's anything else, I'll be sure to add it when I can. Owners/Leaders There are two current Leaders of the Axolotl Group, Peachy, and Misty. Their Discord tags are ☀• Rollo De Canela •#1939 and pumpkirat#0572. One of our former leaders is Uria, their discord take is. ☀Gummy .#8860 Contact them for any problems or concerns. Semi-Leader information: ����рок конфета����#2511 the big gae#5646 ����������#5305 ass:twodash ass: epic gamer momentCategory:Species